Improvingthe efficiencyof surveillancefor healthcare-associatedinfections,antimicrobialresistance,and otheradverse eventsbyoptimizingavailableelectronichealthinformationsystemsprovidesthecapacityfor facilitiestofocus lesson datacollectionandmore on improvingprocessesand outcomes.This may be _articuladytrue in smallcommunityhospitalswhere staffingandotherresourcesare limited. Enhanced .=lectronicsurveillancealone,however,is notsufficientto accomplishthesepreventiongoals. Acquisition andapplicationof performanceimprovementskillsandtoolsvia multidisciplinareyducationalmodesare also required. Leveragingthe increasedcapacityof combiningelectronicsurveillancewith collaborative neh,:orkingto implementenhancementsis thefocusof the OhioState HealthNetworkInfectionControl Collaborative(OSHNICC). The OSHNICC is builtonthe foundationof the OhioState UniversityHealth System (OSUHS) ('the supportfacilities'),withits highlyintegratedelectronichealthinformationsystem, combinedwith the existingOhioState HealthNetwork(OHSN). OHSN hasfor >10 yearselectronicallyand operationallylinkedOSUHS with severaloutlyingreferral communitiesof varyingsizes(=theoutreach facilities').The existingOSU InformationWarehouse(IW), a richrepositoryof healthinformation,willbe optimizedfor surveillancebysystematicretrospectiveidentificationof reliablesurrogatemarkersfor targeted events,retrospedivecomparisonof electronicwithtraditionalsurveillancefor accuracy,and proposective validationof surveillancemethodolgyfor accuracyand costefficiency. The existingelectronicinterface behveenOSUHS andoutreachfacilitieswillbe usedto expandelectronicsurveillancecapabilitytothese facilities. Concurrently,organized multifacetedcollaborationto improveinfectioncontrolprocessin OSHNICC faciltieswill be conductedwithstandardizedlongitudinaml onitoringof processand outcome measuresas the metric for success. Enhancedelectronicsurveillancefor targeted pathogenswith antimicrobial resistancewill be institutedacrossthe entirenetworkwithrapidepidemiologicand molecular characterizationof transmission.Collaborativeinterventionsto improvebothprocessandoutcomeswillbe tested_,;Athinthisne_h'_' orkusinga grouprandomizationstudydesign.The economicimpactof all phasesof the init_tiath/ewill be estimated. P.-_OPJ2.A.NCE SFFE(S) (o_an_-.atJonc.ity, state) The Ohio State Unk,ersity, Columbus,OH Bamesville Hospital,Bamesville,OH Bamesville Health Care Center, Barnesville,OH Monroe CountyCare Center, Bamesville,OH Madison County Hospital,London,OH Arbors at London,London,OH WoodsfieldNursingand RehabilitationCenter,Woodsfield,OH WyandotMemorial Hospital,Upper Sandusky,OH FairhavenCommunity,UpperSandusky,OH Wyandot Manor, Upper Sandusky, OH Mary Rutan Hospital, Bellefontaine, OH LoganAcres, Bellefontaine, OH BucyrusCommunityHospital,Bucyrus,OH Altercare of Bucyrus,Bucyrus,OH Heartlandof Bucyrus,Bucyrus,OH PHS 3_S(R_#. C'_.'34) Page 2_ Form Page 2 P,_.,.._.a!I,,'_est_jat:dProgramDirector(Last, First, Middle): Stevenson, Kurt Brown KEY PERSO._._-EL See..i:_='m_,c,-ts.Use conb'nuaEonpages as needed to provide the requiredinformation in the format shown below. S_a_v,'_hPL. '-P_..alI,,'w?s'_atcr.Us'.a,q[unreadable]_er key personnelin alphabeticalorder,lastname firsL t_a.,'_e eRA Commons User Name Organization Roleon Project Stevenson, Kurt Brown INF_55CNTRL Ohio State University Principal Investigator Caswe11R, obert J. Ohio State University Co-Investigator Jarjoura, David Ohio State University Co-lnvestigator Kamal, Jyoti Ohio State University Co-Investigator Lemeshow, Stanley Ohio State University Co-Investigator Mangino, Julie Ohio State University Co-Investigator Murray, David Ohio State University Co-Investigator Pancholi, Preeti Ohio State University Co-Investigator Wang, Shu-Hua Ohio State University Co-Investigator OTHER SIG,_'_FICANTCONTRIBUTORS t'&me Organization Role on Project Brady, Michael Columbus Children's Hospital Technical advisor-Resistance Saltz, Joel H. Ohio State University Technical advisor- Inforrnatics Human Embryonic Stem Ceils [] No [] Yes tfL%eproposedprojectInvolveshumanembryonicstem cells, list below the registrationumberof thespecificcell line(s)from the followinglist: h.'tD:llstemce!Is.n_h.aovlreaistry_nde[unreadable].asD. Use conEnuationpages as needed. Ifa s:>e'_..,I:LneC=L"z"l,:cetre.'_-enc_dat_ _Emei.ncludea statementhatonefromtheRegistrywill beused. C,e_lUne Disclosure Pen'nission Statement. App_cabTeto SBIR/STTR Only. See SBIPJSTTRinstructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 3_3 (Re-,,.09..'34) Page3-- Form Page 2-continued Numbetrhefoflowingpagesconsecuth'etfhyroughout theapplicaSonD.onotusesufSxesuchas4a,4b. P_-.,._,a_I:w-est_gator/ProgramDirector(Last. First, Middle): Stevenson, Kurt Brown The r.a..me[unreadable]f t,hepr_'_cipailnvest}gatorlprogramdirector must be provided at the top of each pdnted page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Face Page.................................................................................................................................................. 1 Description,